With increasing penetration of wind power generation, the requirements for the connection of Wind Power Plants (WPP) to the electrical grid are defined by new and emerging grid connection codes. The grid connection requirements vary in different parts of the world, but they share common aims, like to permit the development, maintenance, and operation of a coordinated, reliable, and economical transmission or distribution system. Wind power plants differ from other traditional generation sources; thus, they are particular in certain aspects of their control and layout. Therefore, replacing traditional power plants, including their control characteristics, during periods of little or very low wind speed could be a concern. Grid operators are solving this challenge by means of redacting specific sections in the grid codes for WPP performance.
The increasing penetration of wind power generation also pushed for better utilization of the features present in the wind turbine generators